


Lazy Day

by kaige68



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-19
Updated: 2013-07-19
Packaged: 2017-12-20 17:20:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/889843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/pseuds/kaige68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Plans for a lazy day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lazy Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [haldoor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/haldoor/gifts).



> Written for [](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/profile)[**1_million_words**](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/)'s [](http://haldoor.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://haldoor.livejournal.com/)**haldoor** 's Birthday Challenge! I asked her for a prompt she said "Lazy Sunday afternoon"

Danny had spent the morning wandering around the house in his boxers and a very ratty old soft t-shirt. It had been wonderful.

Steve had woken at god-awful-o’clock and had run off into the ocean leaving only a quick kiss behind. Danny had rolled to Steve’s side of the bed and gone back to sleep.

When he’d finally woken with the need to use the bathroom and a craving for coffee, the house was still quiet. He made it to the kitchen to find a couple of blue post-it notes on the coffee-maker. One had an arrow with the word ‘Push’ aiming at the brew button. It also had a crossed out note about going for malsadas. Danny turned to see a paper bag on the kitchen table, and he bounced a little in happiness as he started the coffee. The second post-it said that Steve had gone running a Koko Head.

Danny set himself up on the couch and caught up on _Defiance_ with perfect coffee and perfect pastries. Perfect morning.

He was on the phone with Grace when Steve came back sweaty, exhausted, and stealing malsadas.

“She having fun?” Steve nodded at the phone when Danny put it down.

“She is. She didn’t like the Eye as much as she thought she would, but the grandparents are taking her to Paris so...” Danny sighed. Opting not to dwell on the fact that he daughter wasn’t in Hawaii at the moment, or that she was seeing London and Paris without him, he decided to deal with what he did have. “I was kind of hoping you’d have a creative way to wake me up when you got back from swimming. Didn’t think I’d get you back all worn out.”

Steve smiled, a bit goofy, and a bit dirty all at once. “I have plans for a slow, lazy afternoon with you. Figured it would be best if I wasn’t all over you like white on rice.”

“See, I wouldn’t have had a problem with that.”

Steve’s smile got wider. “Let me take a quick shower, you could join me if you want. But I was planning a long slow fuck, the afternoon in bed, cold left-over mac and cheese, and maybe another long slow fuck.” Steve drew out each of his last three words.

“Happy birthday to me.” Danny smiled and headed up the stairs.


End file.
